Hantu Di Sekolah 2 : Misteri Kelas Tertutup
by Dean Ichigo Kurusakin
Summary: Sebuah kelas tertutup di bangunan sekolah lama yang konon angker, menarik perhatian Grimmjow dan kawan-kawannya. Mereka pun berniat menyelidikinya. Kira-kira apakah yang akan terjadi setelah itu? Sequel dari 'Hantu Di Sekolah', Read and Review, please!


**Hantu Di Sekolah 2**

**~Misteri Kelas tertutup~**

**Disclaimer** : Dari zaman Firaun belum sunat sampai Firaun sudah naik helikopter juga semua pada tahu kalau Bleach bukan milik saya, melainkan punya Pak Dhe **Tite Kubo**.

Aloha, semuanya! Hehehe, ada yang kangen? (Readers: Nggak!)

Okeh, ini fic ke delapan saya. Sequel dari "Hantu Di Sekolah". Dean mohon maaf bila banyak kekurangan. Dean sudah berusaha agar ceritanya bagus. Selamat membaca ya, Kakak-Kakak! Don't Forget to Review!

**-###FGH&&HGF###-**

Sejak kabar tentang Grimmjow yang ketemu sama hantu di sekolah menyebar, semua anak ribut membicarakan hal itu. Bahkan saat berpapasan dengan Grimm, pasti mereka langsung berkasak-kusuk di belakang Grimm.

'_Sialan, gara-gara hantu itu,_ gue _jadi digosipin seantero sekolah!_' Grimmjow nge_dumel_ dalam hati.

"Yo, Grimm!" sapa Ggio seraya menepuk pundak Grimmjow. "Kenapa? Kok' wajahmu lecek seperti baju belum disetrika?"

Grimmjow langsung mencebikkan wajahnya dan menyemprot Ggio. "Muka _loe_ _belom_ disetrika!"

Ggio menghela napas pendek, "Ya, sudah."

Grimmjow dan Ggio berjalan beriringan menuju ke arah kantin. Mereka berdua duduk di meja yang sama dengan Szayel. Melihat raut wajah Grimmjow yang nampak kesal, Szayel pun berbisik pada Ggio.

"Kenapa itu anak?"

Ggio menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan dan menjawab, "Entahlah."

"Kamu kenapa, Grimm?" tanya Szayel spontan. "Kok wajahmu kayaknya lagi kesal banget? Ada masalah apa?"

Grimmjow menghela napas kasar. "Ini semua gara-gara hantu sialan itu! Coba kalau aku nggak ketemu sama itu makhluk, aku pasti nggak bakalan digosipin seantero sekolah begini!" jawabnya jengkel.

Szayel tertawa pelan. "Lagian kamu _ngeyel_, sih! Sudah kubilang kalau sekolah kita angker kalau lagi malam, eh kamu malah tetap nekat! Beginilah akibatnya!" ejek Szayel sinis.

"Mana aku tahu kalau yang nepuk aku waktu itu si setan sialan itu! Khh, tahu begitu aku seharusnya langsung aja pulang nggak usah pake ngajakin dia ngobrol dulu!" sahut Grimmjow kesal.

Mendengar itu, Ggio dan Szayel otomatis tertawa terbahak-bahak. Hal itu membuat Grimmjow semakin kesal dan menggebrak meja.

"Apa yang kalian tertawakan, hah?" sergah Grimmjow marah.

"Nggak, nggak apa-apa, kok!" ucap Szayel di sela-sela tawanya. "Oya, kamu sudah dengar? Katanya bangunan lama yang ada di sebelah timur sekolah mau dirobohkan musim panas ini, lho! Konon katanya di sana ada ruangan kelas tertutup yang merupakan salah satu dari tujuh cerita misteri yang ada di sekolah kita, lho!" jelas Szayel setelah tawanya mereda.

"Maksudmu ruangan seni yang ada di ujung koridor di bangunan lama itu? Yang katanya pernah ada yang bunuh diri di sana? Terus, kalau kita lewat di depan bangunan lama itu akan terdengar suara teriakan anak laki-laki?" tanya Grimmjow penasaran.

"Benar! Dan katanya itu adalah suara jeritan si guru yang bunuh diri itu," jawab Szayel dibarengi anggukan kepalanya yang mantap.

"Sudah, ah! Jangan cerita-cerita yang begitu! Kalau kita lagi ngumpul bareng begini, selalu saja cerita yang seram-seram begitu!" tukas Ggio berusaha menghentikan obrolan mereka. Wajahnya nampak pucat pasi karena ketakutan.

"Ha ha, seperti biasa kamu selalu saja ketakutan duluan ya, Ggio? Masa' sama begituan saja takut? Kamu kan' bukan anak perempuan! Berani sedikit, dong!" ejek Szayel sinis.

Ggio berusaha membela diri, "Tapi kan..."

"Bagaimana? Mau coba ke sana, nggak? Dari dulu, aku selalu ingin masuk ke sana!" Grimmjow segera memotong ucapan Ggio sebelum pemuda berkepang itu menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Tidak! Aku tak mau ikut!" tolak Ggio tegas.

"Dua lawan satu, lho!" tantang Szayel dibarengi senyum liciknya yang khas. Membuat Ggio merasa _down_ seketika.

"Uuh," keluh Ggio yang merasa dirinya kalah. "Tapi, hanya lihat saja, ya? Kalian berdua jangan macam-macam!" Ggio mencoba memperingati mereka berdua dengan muka serius.

"Oki doki!" sahut Grimmjow dan Szayel riang. Mereka merasa sangat senang sekali akhirnya bisa menaklukkan temannya yang bermata keemasan dan berambut gelap berkepang itu.

* * *

Mereka bertiga pun akhirnya menuju ke arah ruang kelas tertutup yang berada di ujung koridor bangunan lama yang akan dirobohkan itu. Sepanjang jalan, Ggio merasakan ada hawa aneh yang mengikuti mereka.

Namun nampaknya baik Szayel maupun Grimmjow tidak merasakan keanehan yang dirasakan oleh Ggio. Memang di antara mereka bertiga, Ggio lah yang paling sensitif dengan hal-hal macam begini. Tak heran kalau dia sangat takut kalau sampai berhadapan dengan yang namanya hantu.

"Selalu saja seram begini, ya?" Ggio akhirnya berkomentar juga. Terlebih saat ini mereka bertiga telah sampai di depan kelas tertutup.

Szayel segera memeriksa pintu masuk ke ruang kelas tersebut dan berujar, "Tapi, bagaimana caranya agar kita bisa masuk, ya? Ini kan terkunci, dan pintu masuknya hanya ini saja, lho!"

Grimmjow menyeringai lebar. Dia merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah jepit rambut dan berseru pongah.

"Dengan jepit rambut ini, aku pernah membuka pintu rumahku yang terkunci, lho!"

Szayel mendesah pelan. "Yaah, asal jangan sampai salah pilih jalan hidup saja, Grimm."

Mereka berdua pun menunggu Grimmjow membuka pintu ruangan kelas tersebut dengan harap-harap cemas. Sepuluh menit telah berlalu, namun Grimm masih belum bisa membuka kunci pintu ruangan tersebut. Akhirnya, untuk mencairkan suasana yang tegang karena pemuda berambut biru itu belum berhasil juga membuka pintunya, Grimmjow menoleh ke arah kedua temannya itu dan berujar.

"Hei, kalian cerita apaan, kek! Sepi _and boring_, nih!"

Szayel menghela napas lagi dan memulai cerita, "Oke, ini adalah salah satu dari 7 misteri yang ada di sekolah kita, lho! Jadi ceritanya begini, waktu itu saat musim panas ada kegiatan renang di klub sekolah. Dan saat itu dua anggota klub sudah datang terlebih dahulu ke kolam..."

* * *

**Flash back...**

_"Asyik! Kita berdua yang pertama datang!" seru seorang anak perempuan berambut hijau terang bermata pink dengan penuh semangat._

_"Tapi kok kakak-kakak kelas belum datang, ya? Apa pembicaraan dengan wali kelas begitu lama, ya?" sahut temannya yang berambut biru tua dengan mata berbeda warna antara kanan dengan kirinya._

_"Aah, lama, deh! Aku ingin cepat-cepat berenang, nih! Eh, Apache! Bagaimana kalau kau bertanding renang denganku?" tantang gadis berambut hijau terang itu pada temannya yang ternyata bernama Apache._

_"Nanti dimarahi lho, Lilynette," seru Apache memperingati gadis berambut hijau terang yang ternyata bernama Lilynette itu. "Selain itu, kita juga harus melakukan upacara khusus terlebih dahulu sebelum masuk ke dalam kolam," tambahnya seolah memberi penjelasan._

_Lilynette mengernyitkan alisnya. "Upacara macam apa?"_

_"Waduh, aku juga kurang tahu," jawab Apache jujur._

_Lilynette mengibaskan tangannya ke udara dengan tidak sabar, mengacuhkan peringatan Apache. "Masa bodo, ah!"_

_"Hei, Lily! Jangan sembarangan!" seru Apache mencoba memperingati Lilynette._

_Namun, terlambat! Gadis manis berambut hijau terang itu segera bergegas menuju lin yang ada di tepi kolam renang dan tanpa memperhatikan keadaan sekitarnya terlebih dahulu, Lilinette langsung naik ke atas lin 3._

_Sesungguhnya sebelumnya Lily menyadari ada yang aneh di lin tersebut karena ada tumpukan garam dia tasnya, namun Lilynette tidak mempedulikannya dan langsung terjun ke dalam kolam setelah sebelumnya menginjak tumpukan garam tersebut._

_Lilynette berenang dengan asyiknya tanpa menyadari bahwa 'sesuatu' tengah mendekatinya._

* * *

_Beberapa saat kemudian..._

_"Huuft, ternyata memang menyenangkan sekali berenang di pagi-pagi begini! Coba kalau si Apache juga ikutan!" gumam Lily seraya mengembangkan senyum puas di bibirnya._

_Baru saja Lilynette hendak mengajak Apache ketika dilihatnya seseorang di sampingnya berenang dengan sangat cepat dan begitu bersemangat. Lilynette sangat terkejut. Sebab, tidak biasa-biasanya temannya yang memiliki warna mata berbeda itu begitu bersemangat untuk berenang pagi. Maka dari itu tanpa curiga, Lily pun menegurnya._

_"Hei, Apache! Kau mau berenang juga akhirnya! Bagaimana kalau kita berlomba sekarang?"_

_Tapi 'Apache' tidak menanggapi tawaran Lilynette. Dia malah terus saja berenang tanpa mempedulikan raut wajah keheranan Lilynette._

_"Lho, Apache?" Lilynette mendesis heran._ 'Kok Apache bisa berenang secepat itu?'_ batinnya heran._

_"Lily! Sudah hampir waktunya! Cepat naik! Nanti dimarahi oleh kakak senior, lho!" teriak Apache dari tepi kolam renang mencoba mengingatkan Lilynette._

'Hah? ! Kok Apache masih ada di sana?'_ desisnya kaget dalam hati. Mata_ light pink _Lilynette menoleh ke arah sebaliknya, dan mengernyitkan alis._ 'Jadi yang tadi berenang ke sana itu siapa?'

_Meski perasaan aneh masih merayap di hatinya, namun Lilynette memutuskan untuk naik terlebih dahulu ke darat. Namun saat dia hendak bersiap untuk berenang kembali menuju tepian kolam, tiba-tiba saja mata_ light pink_-nya_ _menangkap siluet sosok berambut panjang hitam dengan sepasang mata berwarna_ pink _yang tengah menyeringai mengerikan padanya._

_Tanpa sempat berteriak lagi, tangan Lilynette ditarik oleh sosok tersebut hingga menyebabkan dirinya panik dan mencoba melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman sosok tersebut. Apache yang melihat gelagat tidak beres dari temannya segera berteriak meminta pertolongan. Saat Lilynette berhasil ditolong dan di baringkan di tepian kolam, Apache segera menghampirinya dan menanyakan apakah keadaan gadis berambut_ light green_ itu baik-baik saja?_

_Lilynette yang histeris mengatakan bahwa dia melihat sesosok penampakkan hantu seorang gadis berambut panjang berwarna hitam ada di dalam kolam._

_"Lily, barusan kamu berenang di lin 3, ya?" tanya seniornya yang berambut pirang pendek._

_Mendengar itu, Lily langsung menoleh ke arah Apache dengan perasaan takut. "I, iya, Kak Noly. Me, memangnya ada apa dengan lin itu?" tanyanya dengan takut-takut._

_Seniornya Lilynette yang bernama Menoly itu menghela napas pendek dan mulai bercerita. "Dulunya ada seorang anggota klub renang yang meninggal di lin 3 beberapa tahun yang lalu karena serangan jantung dan dia adalah anak perempuan bernama Loly Aiverrne. Sejak saat itu, banyak anggota klub renang yang lain mengatakan kalau mereka melihat sesosok setan perempuan di dalam kolam itu." Menoly berhenti sejenak, memejamkan mata biru cerahnya perlahan dan menarik napas perlahan sebelum melanjutkan kembali ceritanya. "Karena itulah, sebelum kita berenang... kita harus mengadakan upacara khusus dahulu. Di lin 3 ada tumpukan garam, kan?"_

_Lilynette mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti. Dalam hati, dia malu sekali karena tadi tidak mengindahkan peringatan temannya. Saat mata_ amber_ Apache melihat pergelangan tangan kanan Lilynette, dia memekik histeris._

_"Li, Lily! Lihat! Di tanganmu, ada apa itu? !" seru Apache heboh._

_"Eh?" Alis Lily mengernyit sesaat dan mata_ light pink_-nya mendadak melebar tanda ngeri saat melihat segumpal rambut panjang berwarna hitam melilit di tangannya..._

**end of flashback**_  
_

* * *

"...Padahal semua anak perempuan yang ada di kolam renang itu berambut pendek. Bisa jadi yang melilit di tangan Lilynette adalah rambut milk Loly," Szayel mengakhiri cerita seramnya dengan helaan napas pendek membuat Ggio semakin merinding disko karenanya.

Tiba-tiba ada suara benda jatuh yang membuat Ggio berteriak keras, "Uwaaaaaa!"

"Maaf, Ggio! Sepertinya aku mengejutkanmu, ya? Aku sudah selesai membuka pintunya, lho!" ucap Grimmjow santai sambil cengar-cengir.

Ketika pintu ruangan kelas itu dibuka oleh Grimmjow, nampaklah sederetan patung-patung batu yang berjejer rapi. Ggio berjalan di belakang punggung Grimmjow dengan raut wajah ketakutan. Sementara Szayel memandang ke sekelilingnya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Di sini kok, banyak sekali patung batu dijejerkan, ya? Membuat suasana menjadi seram saja," komentar Szayel seraya menatap sekelilingnya dengan tatapan ngeri.

Grimmjow menimpali komentar Szayel, "Apa semuanya ini dibuat oleh guru yang bunuh diri itu?"

Tiba-tiba saja Ggio merasa bulu kuduknya meremang, dengan suara setengah berbisik dia berkata kepada dua temannya yang ada di belakangnya. "Sza, Grimm, Kita keluar saja dari sini, ya? Rasanya tidak nyaman sekali berada di sini. Lagipula sejak masuk ruangan ini ada angin dingin yang tiba-tiba saja bertiup..."

Mendengar hal itu dari Ggio membuat Grimmjow jadi berniat mengusilinya dan berujar pada pemuda berambut gelap dan bermata emas itu. "Hei, Ggio! Lihat! Di belakangmu ada Sadako, tuh!"

Tanpa dikomando lagi, Ggio langsung menjerit-jerit histeris seperti anak kucing kejepit pintu. Grimmjow yang melihat kepanikan Ggio hanya cengar-cengir tak jelas seraya berujar.

"Ya, ampun Ggio! Aku cuma bercanda!"

Namun karena Ggio panik, tak sengaja tubuh mungil pemuda itu menabrak Grimmjow dan mengakibatkan tubuh kekar pemuda berambut biru langit itu menabrak patung batu di belanganya dan membuatnya jatuh menimpa patung tersebut.

"Grimm, apa kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Szayel seraya membantu Grimmjow berdiri.

"Aduh, Grimm! Sorry! Aku nggak sengaja!" seru Ggio merasa bersalah.

Sementara Grimmjow meringis kesakitan, mata _amber_ Szayel melirik ke arah patung yang tadi tertindih oleh badan Grimmjow dan berseru. "Ya, ampun Grimm! Lengan patungnya putus, tuh!"

"Aduh, gimana dong, Sza! Kita pasti bakalan dimarahi, nih!" timpal Ggio seraya _gelendotan_ di lengan Szayel. Merinding disko saking ngerinya kena semprotan ludah bacin dari guru kesenian.

"Udah, deh! Kita pura-pura aja nggak tau! Pasang muka polos nggak berdosa aja! Toh, ini bangunan kan sebentar lagi bakalan dirobohkan, betul nggak?" ujar Grimmjow sok memprovokasi kedua temannya.

"Ta, tapi Grimm..." sela Ggio takut-takut.

"Tenang saja! Nggak bakalan ada yang tahu, kan? Ayo, kita keluar dari ruangan sumpek dan berdebu ini!" Grimmjow segera mengajak kedua temannya yang berbeda warna rambut satu sama lain itu untuk segera keluar dari ruangan kelas yang suram itu.

Ketiga siswa itu segera keluar dari ruangan kelas itu tanpa tahu bahwa patung yang tadi lengannya tak sengaja terputus oleh Grimmjow, dari sudut matanya mengalir air mata darah...

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Szayel dan Grimmjow datang ke rumah Ggio untuk mengajak pemuda berkepang itu untuk pergi ke sekolah bersama. Namun saat memanggil Ggio dari teras rumah, Neneknya Ggio yang menghampiri Szayel dan Grimmjow.

"Maaf, Nak Sza, Nak Grimm. Ggio sedang sakit, jadi tidak bisa berangkat ke sekolah hari ini," ujar Neneknya Ggio—Cirrucci—dengan nada setengah menyesal dan juga bingung.

"Eeh, Memangnya Ggio kenapa, Nek?" tanya Szayel heran.

"Nenek rasa dia demam. Soalnya sejak semalam dia merintih kesakitan terus, lengannya sakit katanya. Suhu tubuhnya juga naik. Nenek sudah menempelkan _bye bye fever_ ke dahinya dan juga _salonpas_ ke lengannya. Tapi..." Nek Cirrucci menggantung ucapannya di udara. Ada perasaan aneh dan tak habis pikir di dalamnya, Ggio yan biasanya jarang sakit bisa demam separah itu. _'Pasti ada apa-apanya ini!'_ batin Nek Cirrucci dalam hati.

Mendengar hal itu dari Nek Cirrucci, Szayel dan Grimmjow merasa sedikit bersalah. Mereka segera berujar untuk mengurangi rasa cemas neneknya Ggio itu. "Padahal Ggio nggak terluka lho, Nek!"

* * *

Besoknya, di sekolah... Grimmjow dan Szayel yang sedang mempersiapkan bola-bola voli yang akan digunakan dalam pelajaran olah raga membicarakan mengenai kondisi Ggio.

Tadinya Grimmjow merasa cemas dengan kondisi temannya yang bertubuh mungil itu. Namun setelah Szayel mengabarkan bahwa demamnya Ggio sudah turun, Grimmjow merasa sedikit lega.

Szayel yang merasa ada yang aneh dengan kondisi temannya yang bermata emas itu bertanya pada Grimm. "Eh, Grimm. _Sebenernya loe_ ngerasa aneh, nggak?"

"Eh, apanya?" Grimmjow berbalik bertanya tak paham dengan maksud Szayel.

"Ggio jadi sakit begitu setelah kita ke ruangan kelas tertutup itu. Dan lagi..." Szayel ragu-ragu meneruskan ucapannya, namun Grimm memberikan tatapan _'Sudah-cepat-jelaskan saja!'_ sehingga Szayel pun melanjutkan ucapannya. "...Ggio bilang lengannya sakit. Itu karena kita telah merusakkan lengan patung itu, kan?"

Mendengar hal itu, Grimmjow menjatuhkan bola voli yang sedang dipegangnya. Wajahnya sedikit memucat, namun dengan segera dia mengambil kembali bola tersebut dan berpura-pura seolah-olah tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Ahaha, kau terlalu berpikir jauh ke sana, Sza! Mana mungkin hal irasional macam itu terjadi! Ggio pasti akan segera sembuh setelah beristirahat. Lagipula biasanya kalau orang sedang demam, pasti akan merasakan nyeri otot, kan?" ujar Grimmjow sekenanya dibarengi tawa palsunya. Tawa untuk menyembunyikan kesalahannya.

Szayel tampak ragu dengan ucapannya Grimmjow, namun ia mengiyakan saja apa yang diucapkan oleh pemuda berambut biru langit itu. Mereka terus berbincang-bicang sampai tidak sadar sedang diperhatikan oleh Pak Gin, guru olah raga mereka.

"Oi, Szayelaporro! Grimmjow! Jangan ngobrol terus! Jam pelajaran sudah dimulai!" Pak Gin menegur mereka berdua.

Kedua pemuda berlainan warna rambut itu segera bersiap di posisinya masing-masing dan mulai memainkan voli. Namun keanehan terjadi saat Szayel menerima operan dari Nnoitra. Szayel langsung menjerit kesakitan dan memegangi lengan kanannya.

"Sza! Kamu kenapa? !" tanya Starrk cemas seraya menghampiri Szayel yang jatuh terduduk di lapangan seraya memegangi tangan kanannya yang membengkak.

"Le... nganku, sakit!" jawab Szayel terbata-bata saking menahan rasa sakit yang luar biasa di tangan kanannya.

"Ya, ampun! Sampai merah begitu!" respons Ulquiorra saking kagetnya.

"Padahal lemparan bolaku nggak kuat, lho!" tukas Nnoitra membela diri. Nnoitra segera menoleh ke arah Grimmjow yang masih berdiri mematung tak jauh dari Szayel, dan berujar. "Grimm, tolong panggilkan dokter di UKS!"

Grimmjow menganggukkan kepalanya dan segera bergegas menuju UKS. Dalam hati dia ketakutan karena ruangan UKS ada di gedung sekolah lama. Pemuda berambut biru itupun bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apa gerangan yang sebenarnya menimpa kedua sahabatnya itu. Setelah Ggio, sekarang Szayel yang terserang nyeri di tangan kanannya.

* * *

Saat memasuki bangunan sekolah lama, Grimmjow merasa ada yang aneh karena ke manapun dia melangkahkan kakinya... dia selalu kembali ke depan ruangan seni yang konon menjadi tempat bunuh diri seorang guru di situ. Grimmjow merasa heran dan takut, padahal seingatnya dia sudah menuju ke arah yang benar untuk ke ruangan UKS. Grimm pun meninggalkan ruang seni itu dengan penuh rasa takut, namun lagi-lagi langkah kakinya membawanya ke depan ruangan kelas tertutup itu.

"Kenapa bisa jadi begini? !" desisnya ngeri. Saat hendak berbalik, tiba-tiba saja ada yang menarik kakinya. Grimmjow mencoba memberontak, namun cengkeraman tangan pada kakinya sungguh kuat. "Tidak! Lepaskan aku, Sialan! Tolooong!" teriak Grimmjow panik. Kukunya menggaruk lantai yang sebelumnya dipijaknya, meninggalkan rasa sakit dan nyeri yang luar biasa di ujung-ujung jarinya.

Tapi, sepertinya sia-sia saja dia berteriak karena tubuhnya terus diseret hingga masuk ke dalam kelas tertutup itu. Grimm menatap nanar sekelilingnya, telinganya yang tajam mendengar suara-suara aneh yang sangat mengerikan.

"Sakiiitt... sakiittt, tolong! Sakiiitt..." suara-suara itu terdengar semakin jelas dan mendekat. Mata biru Grimmjow sontak membulat saat dilihatnya patung-patung batu itu bergerak mendekatinya.

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Grimmjow pun berteriak sekuat-kuatnya.

Sementara itu, Nnoitra merasa heran karena sudah setengah jam lebih Grimmjow tak juga kembali sejak pergi ke UKS. Perasaan cemas mulai merayapinya.

"Kemana perginya si Grimm, ya?" tanya Nnoitra cemas.

"Biar kususul dia!" Ulquiorra langsung mengambil inisiatif untuk mencari Grimmjow.

Pemuda berambut hitam dan bermata zamrud itu segera mencari Grimmjow ditemani dengan Starrk ke gedung lama. Lama mereka berdua mencari sosok Grimmjow di gedung tersebut, dan akhirnya Grimmjow berhasil ditemukan satu jam kemudian di ruang seni itu.

Ulquiorra dan Starrk menutup mulutnya saking ngerinya. Grimmjow memang hanya pingsan dan tak ada luka serius di tubuhnya. Namun, ada sepotong tangan batu yang mencengkeram pergelangan kaki Grimmjow kuat-kuat. Rupanya di ruang seni itu masih tersisa dendam lama dari guru yang bunuh diri dulu!

Setelah kejadian itu, Grimmjow dan kedua kawannya dirawat dirumah sakit. Mereka pun tak pernah lagi menginjakkan kakinya ke gedung lama dan tak lagi membicarakan mengenai kelas tertutup itu... Tak lama kemudian, gedung lama itupun dirobohkan. Hanya saja masih ada satu pertanyaan yang masih mengganjal di hati Grimmjow, Szayel, dan Ggio. Apakah dengan ini dendam dari arwah guru tersebut sudah sirna?

**END**

Corat-coret Author dan ruang rumpi para tokoh di fic ini ^-^

Dean: Hyaaahh, malah jadi nggak serem lagi deh, kayaknya! (pundung di pojokan)

Loly: (marah tingkat tinggi) Sialan loe, Thor! Gue dijadiin setan penunggu kolam renang! Bah, hilang deh pesona kecantikan gue!

Szayel, Grimm, Ggio : (merinding disko) Eeewww, dia bilang dirinya cantik? Sama Yang Eun Bi aja masih kalah cantik! (Yang Eun Bi adalah tokoh dalam film drama korea 'Cool Guy Hot Ramen')

Dean: (nyengir kuda) Hehe, sorry deh! Emang ngga ada lagi peran yang pas buat loe di fic ini! Khekhekhe!

Loly: Grrrrhhhh, awas loe ya, Thor! (bersiap-siap nyabut _escolopendra_)

Dean: Yo, Ggio! Urus dia! (menepuk tangan tiga kali)

Ggio: Aye-aye, sir! (bersiap nyabut_ tigre estoque_)

Menoly: (datang entah dari mana, langsung ngegeret Loly yang hampir berantem sama Ggio ke tempat lain)

Grimmjow: Author! Gue mau protes! Kenapa gue lagi yang jadi korban di fic elo ini! (marah tingakt tinggi)

Dean: Sorry, Grimm! Emang udah settingan elo buat jadi korban di fic gue ini. (nyengir kuda lagi)

Grimm: Grrhh, kalo elo bukan author gue, udah gue cakar elo pakai _Panthera_ gue! (ngegerundel ngga jelas)

Apache : Anoo, Dean-chan ... sebaiknya kita selesaikan saja sesi ruang rumpi ini. (merinding disko melihat Loly masih marah-marah nggak jelas)

Dean : OK! Maafkan Dean karena endingnya gaje begini. Semoga fic ini bisa memuaskan Kakak-Kakak yang telah membaca fic ini. Genka akan berusaha lebih keras lagi di fic Dean yang berikutnya. Karena itu Dean mengharapkan adanya semangat dan juga saran dari Kakak-Kakak semua melalui REVIEW. (ngebungkuk hormat)

Szayel : Baiklah, karena author kita telah berkata demikian, aku pun akan mengatakan hal yang sama. Uhm! (nyiapin TOA) PLEASE REVIEW dan TEKAN TOMBOL BIRU DI BAWAH INI DENGAN SEMANGAT.


End file.
